The Dark Side
by KaterinaRose
Summary: KaterinaRose,a girl who is dating a vampire Antonio,but doesnt know it until he confesses when he gets her pregnant. Antonio's old lover comes back to seek revenge and claim Antonio back..
1. Chapter 1 Its barely the beginning

**Prologue**

My long,black,wavy hair flew back as the chilling air pushed against it. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as I drew closer to Kamical High. It's my first day as a junior...I'm the new student...the fresh blood...

**CHA****PTER 1- 3 months later…**

"Katerina! Wait up!" I turned around to see my boyfriend,Antonio,running towards me. Antonio refused to call me by my nickname,Kat. All he would say is,"I think Katerina is beautiful. Why would you want to shorten such a beautiful name?" I stopped and waited…Antonios black,shaggy hair were always in his seaweed green eyes. His dark tan skin always seemed to glow in the light and he looked even cuter with the small gauge in his right ear. All the girls were in love with him,but not as much as I was. "Hey." He greeted and kissed my cheek softly. "Hey,what's up?" I asked warmly. "There's this new club opening tonight and I was wondering if you you'd like to come check it out with me tonight."

"Umm…I can't..but maybe another night.."

"ohh ok….Well see you at lunch.."

"Ok later." I kissed Antonio quickly and headed to History class. _Oh my gosh..I'm glad he didn't ask me what I was doing tonight…_,I thought to myself.  
>I couldn't concentrate on lecture. I was starting to doze off when all of a sudden.."KaterinaRose!" the teacher called out furiously. "Huh? What?" I screamed out alarmed. "Please pay attention and stop daydreaming!" she yelled. I could feel my face grow hot with embarrassment. Just then,the bell rang. I quickly gathered my belongings and rushed out the classroom,heading for the cafeteria.<p>

When I walked into the lunchroom,I spotted Antonio and my 3 friends,Meli,Jake,and Samantha in the far corner. I walked towards them and sat next to Antonio. " Hey guys." I greeted. "Hey Kat!" they all responded smiling. "So Kat,Antonio tells us that you aren't coming to the new club opening tonight.." Samantha said. "Ummm…yea I have a thing to do…"

"Like what?" Antonio asked. _Oh crap..this is what I was afraid of..._,I thought. "Umm….babysitting…for my…neighbors…dog.. Plus it's Thursday,a school night." I said nervously. "Oh." Antonio said glumly. My mind wandered off as they talked about the new club. _I shouldn't have lied to Antonio…I should just tell them the truth..No I can't.. _I argued with myself for a while. I guess I don't want anyone to know that I sing at Nightstars..

The rest of the day went by so fast. I rushed home right after school to shower and practice my song. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans,short,hot pink top,and my black, knee-high boots. I was soo nervous and excited to be singing again.

**AT NIGHTSTARS..**

My heart beat faster and faster as the announcer announced my name. I heard the applause and cheering. I've done this soo many time before and I still felt as if I was gonna puke. I finally found my feet,took a deep breath,and walked onstage. The crowd got wilder. "How ya'll doing tonight!" I asked happily with the biggest smile on my face. The cheering got even louder and the band started playing my music. I sang and danced around,forgetting my worries. Strobe lights filled the room and it felt as if I was having a concert. I skipped across the stage and looked about the crowd. The front double doors opened and Antonio,Meli,Samantha,and Jake walked in. They all stared at me in shock,their mouths hanging wide open. Hurt and anger crossed Antonio's face as he watch me dance around the stage. I sang the last of my song and the music died down dramatically. Clapping followed along.I walked down the steps of the stage and towards my friends and boyfriend. "Hey guys..what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. Guilt and nervousness filled me. "Jake got into a fist fight with some dude for making out with his girlfriend and got kicked out. So,we decided to leave and come here. What are you doing here? I thought you were babysitting your neighbors dog. "Antonio said coldly. I opened my mouth to explain,but Antonio cut me off."I thought we never kept anything from each other...I thought we always told each other everything..But I guess I was wrong...Im outta here. "Antonio said and walked away. "Antonio..." I started to say,but it was too late...he was already gone into the night. Everybody else left without saying a word to me. I stared outside,until I finally got out of my trance and started walking home hurt and guilty. I turned on my iPod and started listening to Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. As I walked into an alley,I felt eyes on me and heard whispering. "Hey baby..you looking sexy tonight. How about you come to my house and...hang with me for a while?" a deep voice said in a seductive purr. I stopped walking and turned around to see a tall,tan,muscular guy leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He was looking me up and down with a smirk on his face. "Ugh!Get a life you sick bastard!Never in my life would I 'hang' with you! So keep on dreaming!" I yelled angrily. I started walking again when all of a sudden,I felt two strong hands grab me from behind and throw me to the ground. "Why keep dreaming if I can make my dream come true right now?" he said seductively. I screamed and pain shot through my cheek as the man slapped me. I started to scream again,but the man shoved my face in the ground and held it there while he got on top of me. My cries and screams for help were muffled.


	2. Chapter 2 Bitten by a spider?

I felt heart beating faster than its ever had. I screamed louder as I felt the man enter himself in me. It would pull back and then,it would be shoved in again. I heard lots of guys moaning as they were turned on by what the man was doing to me. They were also encouraging him to do more to me. Just then,I heard cries of pain. I realized the man was off of me. I got up quickly and pulled up my pants. I looked around and saw the man who raped me and his gang on the ground,groaning with pain. I turned around and saw this dark figure. I didn't get a good look at his face... He had vanished into thin air.. I rushed home,without looking back. It was 1:00 in the morning when I got home. I walked inside quietly,careful not to wake my parents. As I showered,I cried. I tried hard to muffle my sobs,but failed. I was scared of getting pregnant. I didn't want a baby at this age. _Stop crying...tomorrow you will go buy yourself a pregnancy test. Hopefully it will come out a negative..._, I thought. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my wet body. I walked into by bedroom and gasped out loud as I saw Antonio sitting on my bed. "What the hell are you doing here? How the fuck did you get in my room!" I whispered loudly. "I came through your window...you left it open and I came here to apologize for what happened at Nightstars..I'm sorry for saying those things to you. There must be a reason why you lied about babysitting your neighbors dog. Why didn't you tell me about your gig at Nightstars?"

"Because...I was scared you would think it was stupid..."

"Oh Katerina!" Antonio cried and embraced me in a tight hug."I think its wonderful. You were amazing up there and you have such a beautiful voice...you looked absolutely stunning baby." I blushed and looked away. Antonio grasped my hands in his. I looked into his mesmerizing green eyes. " I love you KaterinaRose.." Antonio confessed. I stood there shocked,not sure of what I heard. Then,it hit me like a bullet. Antonio just told me he loved me. A smile formed on my face. " I love you too Antonio." He smiled and held my face in his hands. He leaned in and his lips touched mine softly. He kissed me passionately. I loved the way his soft lips felt on mine. The kiss got rougher each second. _I want you Antonio...I want all of you right now._, I thought to myself. I felt Antonios lips move on to my neck. I craned my neck and closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain. I opened my eyes and everything was fuzzy. I felt dizzy and darkness circled around me,closing in.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. My neck ached with pain. _What happened last night? Where's Antonio? How did I get in bed? And why does my neck hurt soo much?_,I asked myself out loud. I got out of bed and into my bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and noticed two small holes in my neck. I screamed a bloodcurling scream. "What? What happened Katerina? What is it?" my mom asked alarmed,rushing in to my bathroom. "Uhh...nothing. I saw a spider.." I said casually. "KaterinaRose! You scared me to death! I would've had a heart attack!" she said in relief." Sorry mom" I said,hiding my wound. Once my mom left, I closed the door to my bathroom and locked it. I went back to my mirror and examined the bite marks. _Maybe a spider bit me while I was sleeping. If it was poisonous, I would have already been dead. _I tried to cover up the wound but everything I tried didn't work. _I'll just wear my turtleneck sweater and a scarf, _I thought. It worked perfectly. You couldn't see the small holes at all. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my jacket off the coat rack. I was greeted with a burst of ice cold air when I walked outside. I kept stumbling backwards as the cold air pushed me back. I hated how winters in California were always soo cold. I felt like I was in a big freezer or in Antarctica. There was always at least 20 inches of snow and there would be blizzards occasionally. I pushed my body against the wind with all my might and looked at my watch,realizing I was gonna be late to school. I started to run and next thing you knew it...I was at my locker. _What the hell? Whatever. _I shrugged off what had just happened and looked around for Antonio. I spotted him at the far end of the school. " Antonio!" I called out loudly,running towards him. He turned around and smiled his sweet smile. "Hey babe." he said and kissed me lightly. "Hey..what happened last night? I remember we were kissing and that's it.."

"Umm...I think I should tell you something..."

"What? Is everything ok?"

"No..everything's not ok...I have to tell you that I'm-" The bell interrupted rang,interrupting him.

"I gotta go...I cant be late to class or I get detention.."Antonio said and rushed off before I could reply._ Whats going on here?..._


	3. Chapter 3 The truth comes out

My neck was starting to hurt when Antonio ran off, so I went to the bathroom to check on it. I removed my scarf and tilted my neck to get a better look. Inside the wound,it was throbbing...I felt that for sure,but the bites were slowly disappearing into little scars. Everything suddenly blocked out...I could only hear the rush of blood through veins..I know it was blood because I could smell it and taste it. It was such a delightful taste,but not satisfying. Just then,a girl walked out of one of the stalls and went to wash her hands. She was at the sink right next to me and I wanted her drain her dry. She smelled soo good. _Whats going on with me? What's happening?_ I started to become frightened of what I was becoming...I just couldn't put the right word in to describe me. I didn't know what I was...not yet anyways... I ran out of the bathroom before I let myself lose control. I slowed my pace as I saw Veronica Parks watching me. I smiled at her and said hi but she just gasped in response. She looked absolutely terrified and ran the other direction. My smile faded. All through the day,I kept picturing Veronicas frightened expression..how she ran from me...

As I walked up to my front porch, I could hear my parents arguing. It upsets me when they fight. A sudden rage and thirst flooded inside of me. I started to run towards Antonios house. I needed someone to talk to about what was going on with me. I was at his house in no time. Everything went by soo fast. I saw Antonio playing basketball. He had his shirt off and I was suddenly dazed by the sight of his abs and muscles. "Katerina? What are you doing here?" I snapped out of my daze and looked up at Antonio. "Antonio?" I said,trying to keep my voice calm. "Whats wrong?" he asked curiously and worried. "My parents were arguing and I wanted to talk to you..."

"Oh..ok come inside then.." Antonio motioned for me to follow him inside the house. His house was big and beautiful. I could feel the warmth of the fireplace. " Wow...your house is really nice" I complimented amazed. "Thanks"

"Where are your parents?"

"At a friend's house and then later,to a wine tasting party."

"Oh..anyways..I wanted to talk to you about today.."

"Whats wrong?"

"I want to know what you were gonna tell me..please its important.."

"It's not easy to tell you...I'm scared of how you're gonna take it..I've kept this secret from you for a long time... " Antonio looked away from me. "Your cheating on me are you?"

"No I'm not cheating on you..I would never do that to you..."

"Then what is it?"

"Its not easy to tell you.."

"I can't believe you kept a secret from me and you were getting all mad at me last night,because I was keeping a secret from you! That's not right! That's really messed up!"

"I Know..I know..and I'm sorry."

"Tell me now Antonio.." I demanded. Antonio sighed deeply as if defeated and looked at me."Last night when I was kissing your neck,I became thirsty..you were standing soo close to me and I was losing control of myself...So when you craned your neck...the smell of your blood was unbearable..so I bite you.."

"Whats all this suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm a..."

"A what dammit!"

"A...vampire...I stopped drinking from you when you passed out. I was about to kill you...to drain you dry..but I stopped as soon as you fainted and put you on your bed. Then,I left...I'm soo sorry Katerina.." I stood there stunned._ Did he just say he was a vampire? Is he kidding me?_ I saw the expression on his face and knew he wasn't playing around._ Oh fuck...he isn't joking! " _Tell me one thing..."

"Anything.."

"Am I gonna become a vampire too?..." Antonio looked down."Yes...I'm so sorry.." I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks as if it was a river. I started to sob. Antonio held me tight whispering soothing words,but they weren't soothing me. I became angry and hysterical. I shoved Antonio away. "Sorry isn't gonna help me! I can't believe you! Did you ever think how this would affect me? No! You let your hunger get to you! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" I screamed,my eyes red from crying. "Because of you,I'm turning into a monster! A bloodsucking monster! The way I was today was all your fucking fault!" I broke down crying again and fell to my knees. I rocked myself back and forth trying to get a hold of myself. _My life is officially over!,_ I thought. I was gonna become a vampire all because of my boyfriend.. Antonio kneeled beside me and me once again. This time,I didn't push him away. I loved Antonio with all my heart. "H-H-how-d-did you-become a-v-va-vampire?" I stuttered. "I was born a vampire. My parents were turned into vampires when the were 16 years old." he answered soothingly. I actually started to feel comforted. Antonio picked me up from the ground and hugged me tightly. I cried out all my tears. Antonio pulled away and looked at me. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me lightly. I accepted the kiss and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Antonio lifted me up,carrying me to his bedroom,his lips still on mine.


	4. Chapter 4 A Night to Remember

Warmth and a sexual need filled me. I needed Antonio really bad. I _wanted _Antonio really bad. I felt if we didn't do it now,I would kill myself. It was such a strong need. He layed me on his bed and got on top of me. He kissed me roughly and I couldn't have been more thrilled. That was the night I gave myself to him.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. _What time is it?_, I wondered. I sat up in bed and looked at Antonios clock. Its 7:45 in the morning. I quickly got up alarmed and gathered my things. "Katerina?...What's wrong?.." Antonio said heavily with sleep. "It's morning and I need to get home." I said. Antonio sat up in bed and yawned. I dressed back up and kissed Antonio goodbye quickly. "Talk to you later" I said and left.

I entered my house,greeted by the scent of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. I followed the delicious,mouth-watering smell into the kitchen. "Good morning Katerina!" my mom chirped. "Good morning mom." I said back and smiled. "Dads not up?" I asked. "Yeah,he left to work half an hour ago. He went into your room to see if you ever came back home and you weren't there.." _Crap! Just tell her you spent the night at Meli's_,I told myself. " Yea..I..spent the night at Meli's...Sorry I didn't call. My phone ran out of battery..." I lied. "That's ok dear." my mom said smiling. "You hungry?"

"No not really...I already ate at Meli's."

"Oh ok! Listen,me and your dad are going out to diner tonight. Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Sure! Me and Antonio were actually planning on going out tonight with Meli,Jake,and Samantha."

"Oh ok how nice." My mom smiled at me and began eating. "I'm going upstairs." I announced and left the room. I fished around in my closet for something sexy to wear for tonight. I was going to Darkest Hour with Antonio and my friends. I heard it was the best bar ever and I was excited to go. My MSN gave out a low beep,signaling that I had a message. I rushed to my laptop and checked to see who it was. It was Antonio...my love.

**_Antonio:_ Hey babe :)**

**KaterinaRose: Hey :)**

**Antonio: Ready for tonight? ;)**

**KaterinaRose: Hell yea I am! ;D**

**Antonio: Me too! haha :P Last night was amazing baby..like dayum ;)**

**KaterinaRose: haha yea :P**

**Antonio: You really know how to turn a guy on baby ;p**

**KaterinaRose: Maybe it should be my job ;) LOL! :P**

**Antonio: Maybe it should,but a private job ;)**

**KaterinaRose: OMG! LMAO! xD**

**Antonio: LOL! :P hey well gotta go. see you tonight :)**

**KaterinaRose: Ok :) bye :P**

**Antonio: Bye :)**

Once Antonio logged off,I heard another beep. It was a friend request from this guy named _Revengeiscomingtoyou_. I accepted the request and instantly,the chat box popped up.

**Revengeiscomingtoyou: Hey,I've been watching you...I know what happened last night and the night before...**


	5. Chapter 5 The bar night

_Who the hell is this? and is he serious? This has to be a joke..right?_,I asked myself.

**KaterinaRose:Who is this? Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is,its not funny at all.**

**Revengeiscomingtoyou: Its no joke...revenge is coming for you soo be prepared. See you tonight.**

**KaterinaRose: What the fuck? Don't come anywhere near me or..or I'll call the police! **

**Revengeiscomingforyou: Aww how cute..you think the police will actually find me? We both know what you are...a vampire...as am I. The police will never find me.**

**KaterinaRose: How do you know I'm a vampire? Fucking bastard! Stay away from me! **

**Revengeiscomingforyou: I was there when you were turned..only you nor your precious Antonio knew I was there...**

**KaterinaRose: How do you know Antonio?**

It was too late. He or she had logged off before I could get my message in. _Who the fuck is the shithead?..._

We all walked into the bar and were greeted by the aroma of beer and smoke. It was,of course,all of our first times at Darkest Hour. "Whooo wee! look at that!" Jake exclaimed excitedly. We all turned to where he couldn't take his eyes off. Three young girls were dancing on the bar wildly. The wore short skirts and bra short tops. They looked like 13 year old hookers. "Oh..my..gosh...what the hell? Who would let a 13 year old in a place like this? This isnt a place for them! I mean,what is this? Some kind of Coyote Ugly?" I said shocked at what I was seeing. Jake was practically glued to them,his eyes bugging out. "I don't know,but thats a major turn on! Fucking sexy man!" Jake exclaimed. I could see Antonio and Jake practically drooling and I didn't want to see that. "Girls,come with me to the bathroom." I said annoyed with the guys. "Ok" they both said casually. I could see in their eyes that they want to be up on the bar too just to get guys attention. We walked into the bathroom and in an instant,the girls were talking about dancing on the bar just like I thought they would. "We should totally dance on the bar too! I mean there are alot of hot guys here and I could probably hook up with one if you know what I mean." Samantha said. Samantha always hooked up with guys. She could have any guy she wanted. She did have the looks. She had long, straight,silky,blonde hair,bangs to the side to where it covers one of her bright ocean blue eyes,and she definately had that hourglass figure. Her skin was smooth and pale with a touch of pink in her cheeks and she had pretty shaped,light pink lips. I always felt insecure when I was around her. I looked nothing like her. Shes like a super model and me,I have mudpie eyes,with dark tan skin and a perfect shade of pink lips. I almost have that hourglass figure,but its not perfect like Samantha's. My hair is dark brown,shiny,silky,but wavy and barely passes my breasts. I looked at Samantha annoyed. " Are you serious? Those girls up there are like 13 years old and look like a couple of..hookers!" I exclaimed. I turned away from them to check my eyeliner and hair. "Yes,but we don't soo come on! It won't be that bad! Please?" she begged. I sighed heavily. I looked at Meli and saw in her eyes that she was hoping I would agree. I sighed heavily again. " Ok,fine. On one condition though.."

"What?"

"We have to be really good to turn on the guys" The girls laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. The thought of Antonio getting a boner was really funny..not that I haven't seen him get one. They agreed and we all walked out of the bathroom. No one was on the bar so it was our chance to get up there. I was walking towards the bar with the girls to get on and dance when I saw one of the girls from earlier on top of Antonio's lap,practically giving him a lap dance. He looked as if he was liking it and having the time of his life. And that made me angry. He was MY boyfriend! _Fucking bastard! _Antonio saw me glaring at him and instantly shoved the girls off of him,getting up. I walked off,not giving him a chance to catch up to me. I was going home. I felt hurt and angry at him.. I ran out the back door,which lead to an alley. I slowed my pace and tried to catch my breath. I was halfway into the alley,when I felt a rough tug on my arm. I gasp in shock as the person that tugged me,held my hands begind my back roughly. " I told you I would see you tonight..." a deep voice said behind me. I froze in panic as I knew who it was. The guy loosened his grip and I pulled away to look at him. He was tall with dark shaggy hair,dark tan skin,and red eyes. He looked about 17 years old. The eyes scared me and i gasped loudly and took a step back from him. Just as I was about to ask him who he was,Antonio shows up. "Kat I-" Antonio stops and stares in shock at the guy that has been stalking me. His shock turns to anger and I see from the corner of my eye,the guy smirking. "What the hell are you doing here Kyrie?" Antonio yelled glaring daggers at the guy whos apparently named Kyrie.


	6. Chapter 6 Pregnant!

"Good to see you again my love." Kyrie said with a smirk on his face. I was soo fustrated,I wanted to slap that smirk off his face! "My love?" I questioned,looking at Antonio completely confused._ Why had this guy just call my boyfriend his love?_, I wondered. Antonio looked back at me with a shocked expression. "Oh,so I see poor,innocent KaterinaRose here doesn't know _EVERYTHING _ about you." Kyrie clucked,enjoying himself. "Antonio?...What is he talking about?..." I asked innocently and confused. I looked at Antonio with wondering eyes. "Don't listen to him...he's lying.." Antonio responded with a tint of anger his tone. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was glaring at Kyrie. "Oh am I? remember that night...In my room..On my bed..What we did...Of course you remember. You said you had an amazing time. Now,why won't you just tell poor,sweet,innocent KaterinaRose that your gay?" Kyrie asked Antonio. I looked at my boyfriend stunned. "Your g-g-gay?..." I asked shocked. Antonio opened his mouth to speak,but Samantha interrupted him,while she walked towards us. "Hey guys,we were all worried about you. What the hell is going-" Sammantha stops and checks out Kyrie. "Whos the sexy looking dude?" she asks in a flirty tone,making sure he heard her. As soon as she finished saying that, Kyrie flits behind her and grabs her by the hair. Samantha's scream rang out. "I see you brought me a little snack. How nice of you. I was really starting to get thirsty." Kyrie said. In one swift moment, Kyrie moved Samanthas head to the side and bit into her. He ignored her screams as he drank. I could hear her beat beating extremely fast then slow. Her heart beat slower and slower by the second,until it finally stopped. Her body went completely limp as he drank her dry,sucking every last drop of her. He lets her fall from his arms. I suddenly feel nauseated and dizzy. everything was spinning very fast and I felt soo weak. I puked and felt a little bit better. Antonio glared at Kyrie. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUR ASS!" he screamed with true hatred and disgust. Antonio flitted towards Kyrie and punched him in the face with soo much force,Kyrie flew back. As he lifted himself from the ground,I could see his wound healing in a blink of an eye. Kyrie suddenly grabs Antonio's shirt and throws him 5 feet. "Antonio!" I scream,worried and more alert. I ran over to his side and helped him up. "You bastard! Is that all you can do?" Antonio shouted. "No,but I'll be back. See you soon love" Kyrie said and vanished quickly. Just then,Jake and Meli come out from the back door laughing wildly,until they saw Samantha's body. Meli screams and runs up to Samantha's body,kneeling down next to her. "Oh my gosh! Samantha! Samantha! Please wake up! PLEASE!" she screamed through thick tears. I stared at Meli mourning over Samantha and feel weak once again. The world was spinning fast once again and darkness washed over me.

My eyes flutter open. I raise my hand up to my face,shielding my eyes from the bright light. _Where am I?_,I asked myself. "Oh Katerina!" I heard my mom cry,relieved. I look at my mom. "Mom? Where am I? What happened?" I asked groggily. My voice was weak and ended up coming out in a whisper. "Your in the hospital honey. Antonio called the abmulance when he saw you pass out. Thats all I know. I'm just soo glad your ok!" my mom cried,hugging me tightly. I sat up in bed and looked around the room,searching for Antonio. Just then,the door opened and Antonio stepped in,asking my mother if he could have a moment alone with me. She agreed sweetly,kissed my forhead,and left the room. Once Antonio saw that she was out of sight,he walked up to my bed and held my hand in his. "Hey" he said sweetly.

"Hi.." I greeted back not wanting to talk to him. I still remembered what Kyrie had said about Antonio. Everything just felt very awkward between us now. I dont think things would be the same between us anymore. _Its over..._,I thought sadly. "Glad your awake." Antonio tells me. "Umm...Yea..me too. Um..was last night real or was I dreaming it? Are you really gay?..." Antonio looks down and sighs. "Well yea,but its not entirely true..I use to be gay..but went striaght when I met you.." Antonio looked at me as he said this. "I used to go out with Kyrie a long time ago and moved here." He continued. "So your not gay..anymore?.."

"No.." I smiled weakly and squeezed his hand lightly. Antonio smiled back and squeezed my hand in response. We weren't breaking up after all! An image of Samantha suddenly popped into my head and my smile faded. Antonio noticed and gave me a look of concern. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "Is Samantha...is she..dead?..." I choked out. Antonio looked at me sympathetically and I knew what that meant. Samantha was gone... I started to sob uncontrollably. I felt Antonios hands wrap around me. He held me tightly and let me mourn over the lose of my friend. Just then,the door opened and the doctor walked in. I sat up straight and dried my eyes. The doctor noticed I was crying. "I see you heard about your friend...I'm very sorry for the lose. I'm doctor Eliza Hullinger. I took the liberty to take some tests to see what made you..faint? yes faint." _What kind of tests? What does she mean? _"What do you mean tests? What caused me to faint?"

"Well I dont know if this is good news or bad news to you but...your pregnant." I looked at the doctor is complete and utter shock. "Pregnant? Are-Are you sure?" I asked surprised. The doctor nodded and a nurse came in. " Doctor Hullinger,they need you in the surgery room now. Its an emergency."

"Ok I'm going right now." she tells the nurse and the nurse leaves the room without another word. "I need to go. I suppose you will tell your parents right?" I nod slowly and watch as the doctor walks out the room. I turn to Antonio and he is staring back at me in shock. _I'm pregnant..._,I thought to myself. My mom interrupted my thoughts when she walks in .


	7. Chapter 7 moving out

The door bell rang. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I went downstairs to answer the door. _I can't believe my mom invited_ Antonio ove_r for dinner..._,I thought angrily. I opened the door to greet an extremely breath taking Antonio. He wore dress pants, a nice shirt with a tie and dress jacket, and dress shoes. He looked handsome. I just couldn't seem to take my eyes off him. He smiled that sweet smile and kissed my cheek. "Hey,you look absolutely gorgeous!" he exclaimed. I blushed deeply and looked down at my feet. Antonio pulled my chin up and kissed me softly. I instantly melted into his arms. When he pulled away,I looked deep into his eyes. They were soo mesmerizing. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked chuckling softly. "Oh yes! Come on in" I said and stepped aside so he could enter. "You look handsome Antonio." I commented. I could see his face grow red. Even with his face red,he looked cute. Antonio leaned in to kiss me again. We were about to kiss,until my mom pops into the room and surprises us. "Dinners ready!" she chirped. My moms eyes went wide when she saw Antonio and me. "Oh my gosh! You two look breath taking! You two make such a beautiful couple! I have to take a picture!"

"Mom..." I groaned. "Why won't be just go and have dinner?" I asked,guiding Antonio towards the dinning room.

During dinner,daddy talked about work and mom talked about babies. My mom worked in the hospital with the newborn babies. I looked over at Antonio and noticed how nervous he looked. His cheeks were pink and he seemed fidgety. I touched his hand for reassurance. I gave him a warm smile and he did the same in return,relaxing a bit. "Oh I can't wait for you to grow up,get married,and have a baby Katerina! I want a grandchild!" my mother gushed. I smiled weakly. "I bet" I said and laughed dryly. "Antonio,honey,are you feeling ok?" My mother asked worried. I glanced over at Antonio. His face was pale and he was shaking and sweating like a pig. "Of course he is mom. Don't worry about him. Antonio,I need to talk to you and now." I got up and lead him into the kitchen. I turned to face him. "We cannot tell them now. It's not the best time to. Understand?"

"Yes,but I'm just freaking out. When are you gonna tell your parents your pregnant? When they see your 2 month abdomen!"

"I don't know Antonio! I'm freaking out as much as you are! I'm the one thats gonna be having a baby not you!" I shouted. At the corner of my eye,I saw my dad. His face was hot red with anger. "Daddy.." I started but he walked off. I looked over at Antonio and followed my father into the living room. "Daddy I can explain. Please-" I started but my dad cut me off. "What is there to explain? Your pregnant!" he yelled. "What is going on here?" my mother said entering the room. "I'll tell you whats going on! Katerina is pregnant with Antonio's baby!" he said angrily. I flinched at his words. "What? KaterinaRose,is that true?" she asked. I looked down at my feet. "Yes.." I whispered quietly. "Thats it! You need to leave now! Both of you!" My dad screamed. I looked up at him surprised. I couldn't believe what I heard. "What?...Daddy please! Please don't make me go! I need you! I need you to tell me everything is gonna be alright! I need mom too! Please daddy!" I begged in between loud sobs. "I'm sorry Katerina. You need to leave. You disgraced this family. I'm giving you an hour to pack your things. Mary,come!" he said and walked out the room,my mom following. I stood there for a moment,letting it all sink in. Then,I burst into tears again and ran up to my room to pack. Antonio followed me to help.

Antonio and I packed all my belongings into his car and drove off. The car ride was quiet as I mourned. I cried quietly to myself. Finally,we drove up Antonio's drive way and parked. We sat there for awhile quiety,not saying a word to each other. "I'm sorry for everything Kat...I really am. It's all my fault." Antonio said sadly. I sighed. "It's ok..it was gonna happen sometime...lets just go inside and tell your parents.." I responded. Antonio nodded and got out the car. We walked into his house quietly. "Mom? Dad?" he called. "We're in here!" they called back. Antonio and I walked into his living room,where his parents where. "Hey mom" he greeted. "Hi Antonio. Who's this?" his mother asked. "Mom,dad,this is my girlfriend,KaterinaRose,but you can just call her Kat or Katerina. We have been going out for a long time and...and.."

"Spit it out Antonio" His father said curious. "She's pregnant and it's my baby.." Antonio's parents' jaws dropped with astonishment. "Before you say anything else,her parents kicked her out and she has no where else to stay...and I mighhtt have bitten her and now she's a vampire too.." Antonio's parents stayed silent for a moment. "Okay,she can stay here." His mother said and smiled. I smiled back and walked into Antonios mothers outstreched arms.


	8. Chapter 8 Food Sick

"You can stay here as long as you need sweetie." His father said warmly. I smiled at them both,grateful I had a place to stay. "Antonio,why won't you go up and help Katerina unpack and get settled in. I'll start dinner." his mother said. Antonio nodded and lead me upstairs. "You will be staying in the guest room for now." Antonio said smiling. I smiled back,holding back tears. We walked down a long hallway until we got to the end of it. There was a clean,eggshell white door. Antonio opened it for me and I gasped. The room was gorgeous! It was as big as a cottage house. It had a bathroom the size of a regular size room with a walk in closet. The walls were white with green swirls,the carpet was fuzzy and white. There was a queen size bed and a window sill where you can sit and look outside. I put my hand over my mouth from amazement. I felt like a rock star in a pent house. Everything was so clean and glamorous. I turned back to Antonio,my mouth still hanging open. He grinned and laughed at the expression I had. "Okay,lets start unpacking and getting you settled in." he said chuckling.

"I am sooo tired!" I exclaimed after we finished getting things settled. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. Antonio laughed and flopped down next to me. I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I really am grateful. Your parents are really cool and nice." Antonio smiled back. "It's the least I can do." He said and got off the bed. I sat up and watched as Antonio kneeled in front of me and grasped my hands in his. _He's gonna propose to me. I'm not ready for that. I'm only 17. _"I will do anything for you and the baby. I will never let anyone hurt you in any way-" _Oh,he is proposing to me! _"Believe me when I say,if anyone does hurt you,I will hurt them. I love you KaterinaRose." I stayed silent,waiting for him to pull out a ring. When he didn't,I smiled,tears in my eyes. I was relieved he didn't propose,but I was crying because Antonio never said he loved me,until today. Tears started streaming down my face. "I love you too Antonio..soo much." Antonio smiled the biggest smile and scoped me off the bed,spinning me around. I hugged him tightly,squealing with joy. Antonio laughed,stopped,then held me still to keep me from falling. He looked into my eyes and kissed me softly. His lips were as soft as a feather and as smooth as butter. The warmth of his lips on mine made me want Antonio to never pull away. Antonio moved from my lips to my jaw and lyed me down on the bed gently,his lips still on mine. His hand slowly slid up my leg. He reached the button to my pants and unbuttoned it. He slid down my pants and put his hands on my thighs. He moved further up from there. I couldn't help but to moan in pleasure. Then,he moved his hands from down there,to my breasts. He unlatched my bra and started massaging them in a slow motion. He kissed my lips then went down my neck. I couldn't stand it. I felt as if he was teasing me. Suddenly,I once again,lost control. I pulled Antonio on top of me and gripped his shirt tightly. I pulled it off and put my lips to his. We kissed roughly. I could tell this is exactly what he wanted. Antonio lifted me off the bed and carried me,still kissing me roughly. I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him get hard and I enjoyed it. The thought of Antonio getting hard made me want to laugh. _Wait..What the hell am I doing?! I'm pregnant! I shouldn't be doing this!_, I thought to myself. I pulled away from Antonio and he started kissing my neck. "Antonio..stop..Stop Antonio. STOP!" I screamed. He stopped and looked at me bewildered. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We shouldn't be doing this. I'm pregnant." Antonio sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I got so caught up in the moment." he replied. "It's ok..we should get dressed for dinner." I said. Antonio agreed and put his shirt back on. I pulled my pants back on and relatched my bra. Antonio held his hand out for me. I smiled and took his hand. He led me to the dinning room,where dinner was set up,and pulled my chair out for me. I laughed and sat down. Antonio's mother and father came in with the drinks. "Let the feast begin!" His father bellowed. I giggled and dug in. The chicken casserole looked amazingly delicious,but it smelled disgusting. I scooped up a forkful of it and put it up to my mouth. Suddenly,I felt sick. I dropped my fork and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I puked my guts out in the toilet and felt my hair being pulled back as I vomited. I wiped my mouth and slumped against the wall. Antonio sat next to me worried. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head and felt tears roll down my cheeks. I looked up at Antonio. "No I'm not ok. I just got kicked out of my house and I'm having a baby. I-I-I c-can't do this! I'm not ready to be a mother!" I sobbed. Antonio scooted closer to me and held me while I cried. "Everything thing will be ok...I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." he said soothingly. He wiped my tears away and held my face in his hands. "Maybe you should get some sleep. Today was a bad day for you and you should sleep it off." he said. I nodded silently and looked into his eyes. I didn't want to sleep alone. I wanted Antonio to be by my side. "Can you stay with me?" I asked in a scared childs voice. He smiled at me and nodded. As we got up,I suddenly felt weak. I started to fall,but Antonio caught me. "You ok?" he asked worried. "No. I'm feeling a bit weak."I responded. Everything spun around me and I could no longer see straight anymore. Antonio carried me to my room and layed my down on the bed gently. He kissed my forehead softly and pulled the covers up,onto me. "I'll be here in a moment sweetheart. Sweet dreams" he whispered and walked out the bedroom,turning off the lights. Sleep came fast.


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation

I awoke in a hospital. It was dark in my room,with one dim light. I put my hand on my stomach and breathed really hard. Everything was quiet..too quiet. The door opened and I turn my head abruptly to see who came in. A man. He wore all black. I couldn't see his face too well. The shadows took him in as he walked towards me. I began to get scared. "Who are you?" I asked frightened. He didn't answer,but kept walking towards me. I started to scream,but the stranger clamped his hand over my mouth. I thrashed around,trying to get free,but to no avail. My screams were muffled,so no one could hear me. Hot tears started running down my face as the man pulled out a blade that was already covered in blood. He licked some of it off. He laughed deeply and ran the sharp blade across my stomach,where I carry my baby. He stopped,raised the knife,and plunged it into me. I shot up in bed screaming bloody murder. Antonio's eyes shot opened. "What?! What happened?! Whats wrong?!" he screamed alarmed and worried. My heart was racing and I breathed heavily. I started to cry. Antonio came to his senses and held me,soothing my hair. "Shhh...it's ok. Everything is fine. Just go back to sleep.." He said in a soft,soothing voice. I lye my head on his chest as we both fell back into the pillows. Antonio continued to soothe my hair and began to sing to me softly. He then,wrapped his arms around me and darkness swallowed me.

Antonio and I walked into the school hand in hand Monday morning. Everybody would stop what they were doing and stare at us as we passed by. _Anddd...they know I'm pregnant...that's just great...wait,I barely found out this weekened and haven't told anyone. How does news travel so fast?_,I thought to myself. I couldn't help but to feel a bit embarrassed and ashamed of myself. Meli and Jake rushed over to us and grinned. "Congratulations you love birds! I heard you were having a baby!" Melli said ecstatically and hugged us both. I smiled. "Thanks Meli," I replied. Jake then entwined his fingers in Meli's. She looked up at him and smiled genuinely. They just stood there gazing into each others eyes. I looked at the both of them and wondered if they were going out. Everything suddenly got quiet and awkward. "Okay then. We'll see you two alone."Antonio said,breaking the ice and guided me away from them. I waved goodbye and followed him.

My classes went on and on and on. Everybody would stare at me and a couple of girls would come up to me and congratulate me. When I would walk down the halls with Antonio,the trashy girls would just stare enviously. The wannabe popular girls would whisper bad things about me to one another,which made me want to rip out their throats and drink them dry. After school,I couldn't find Antonio anywhere,so I started to walk towards my new home. As I walked,I had a feeling someone was following me. It kept bugging at me and I suddenly could hear heavy footsteps. I turned around sharply,a hiss escaping my mouth. Kyrie. "I see we meet again." Kyrie said smoothly. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. "Antonio. That's what I want. He's mine and he always have been,so leave him alone. Can't you understand the word gay? Gay meaning;He doesn't like girls. He's only using you to make people believe he's straight." he replied. Anger boiled inside me. "Shut the fuck up! Antonio isn't using me! He loves me and not you! Get over him!" I shouted ready to rip him apart. "We'll just see about that. You're gonna wish you never said that." Kyrie spit back and vanished. I stared where he had stood. A few minutes later,I could hear a car engine running. I continued to walk,until Antonio's car pulled up. "Hey sweetheart. I was looking for you. Get in. I'll drive you the rest of the way home,"he said. I got inside the car and kissed Antonio on the cheek. The entire car ride was quiet. I really didn't feel like talking. Antonio suddenly pulled up in the driveway and cut the ignition. He turns his entire body to me. "Why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?" Antonio asked concerned. I just looked away from him and looked out the window. Antonio sighed heavily. "Kat...talk to me. I know there is something wrong. If you're not gonna tell me-"

"YES THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! OK? KYRIE STILL LOVES YOU AND I CAN'T HELP,BUT TO FEEL YOUR GONNA LEAVE ME SOMEDAY FOR HIM!" I shouted frantically. Antonio looked as if I had slapped him in the face,which I probably did with my words. His face softened. He turned my face to his and kissed me softly,holding me face in his hands. "I will never leave you Katerina. I love you more than anything. You're the only one that was able to make me feel this way. I have never felt this way about anybody..not even Kyrie. When I first met you,I just couldn't believe how a girl could be insanely gorgeous with such an amazing personality. I knew from that moment that I didn't want anyone,but you. I knew that I couldn't be just your friend...Kat,you turned me straight." Antonio said when we finally pulled away from each other. Tears threatened to fall from the edge of my eyes. I smiled heartfelt by Antonio's words. He then put his hand on my abdomen. "I can't wait to see the baby in just 5 months." Antonio said sweetly. I looked at him as if he was stupid. "Umm..Antonio? The baby comes in 9 months,not 5." Antonio laughed and I just looked at him in a weird way. "Why are you laughing?" I asked creeped out. "I'm sorry. It's cause vampiress' carry an infant for only 5 months due to the fact that vampires and vampiress' are faster then any human. The baby inside a vampiress grows fast,but slow."

"So how much more time till I start to show?"

"Well,lets see..You have been pregnant for 5 days now...soo you will start to show on the last week at the end of this month."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My mom gave me that..umm..talk. The boy AND girl talk of how making babies work.." Antonio said embarrassed. I giggled as he blushed a tomato red.


	10. Chapter 10 Girl goes Fiesty

I giggled like a school girl. Antonio laughed and started tickling me,which made me giggle more. I brought his face to mine and kissed him softly. We stared into each others eyes as we pulled apart,smiling warmly to one another. "Let's go get ready for tonight." Antonio said.

"Whats tonight?" I asked confused.

"Jake and Meli wanted to go on a double date to Darkest Hour."

"A bar? I'm up for it!"

"No drinking for you though," Antonio said sternly.

"What?! fine..At least I get to be with you," I replied. Antonio smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned away from him and got out of the car. I started for the front door,until Antonio swept me off my feet and carried me inside. "Mom! We're home!" Antonio called out,putting me back on my feet. There was no answer,only silence. "Oh,I forgot they get home from work at 5 and then,they're going out to eat."

"You mean,they are gonna..feed on people?.."

Antonio nodded and I sighed out a quiet "oh". "Well,maybe we better go upstairs and start getting ready." Antonio suggested. I followed Antonio upstairs quietly.

We arrived at Darkest Hour and spotted Meli and Jake at the bar drinking beer and laughing like crazy. "Hey guys!" Meli shouted over the crowd and hugged Antonio and I. "Hey Kat,can I talk to you for a minute? I have something to tell you." Meli said and tugged me away into a small room where couples usually have sex or make out. "What is it?" I asked. She smiled widely and opened her mouth to speak. "I like Jake alot and I think he likes me too. What should I do?" she asked nervously. I gaped at her in shock. "Oh my gosh! I knew you it! I knew you liked him! Ok,here's what you do. You flirt with him,but don't over flirt. Play it cool and I guarantee he will be all yours." I responded excitedly. We talked about Jake for about 5 more minutes,until we decided to get back to the guys before the worry about us. The moment we walk out,Jake comes up behind Meli and tugs her back into the room. She grins at me and I smiled. I looked towards the bar and saw Antonio sitting down with a beer in his hand. On his lap,was a girl with straight,blonde hair. She had Caribbean blue eyes,a curvy body,and beige skin. She wore a super short skirt and a low cut tank top. As I drew near,I overheard their conversation. "Oh,I love guys with girlfriends. It spices up the guys. I love a battle." she said kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. _Hey! Only I could run my fingers through his hair!,_I thought angrily. "I'm sorry,but I love my girlfriend and wouldn't plan on cheating on her. So,get lost." he said angrily. "Ohh,a fiesty one. I love fiesty guys. Why won't you pretend you're my boyfriend for tonight and I promise you won't regret it. I'll show you an amazing time you won't forget." She said seductively. _Fuck no! This whore has got to go! And NOW! _I strided over to them. "Hey! Get your ass off my boyfriend!" I shouted at her,once I approched them. The girl looked at me in disgust and got off Antonios lap. "And who the hell do you think you are?" she replied disgusted,walking up to me. "Well,lets see. Oh yeah! I'm his girlfriend!" I said nastily. "Now,go stand next to the street and do your job! As you can see,my boyfriend isn't intrested in a prostitute! Bye now." I said,waving to her and smiling as she walked away. I walked over to Antonio. He smiled at me and pulled me on his lap. I kissed him passionately. "Ohh a fiesty one," Antonio said and winked. I giggled and kissed him again. "I want to go home." I pouted when we pulled apart. "Ok,lets go." he responded and carried me to the car. I giggled once again and he sluggishly sat me on the passenger seat. As I put my seatbelt on,Antonio closed my door and got in the drivers seat. Next thing I knew,darkness circled around me. Moments later,I felt myself being carried,then laid on a bed. I didn't bother opening my eyes to know it was Antonio. Once again,darkness took over me.

The next day,Antonio and I walked into the school hand in hand. We saw Meli and Jake walking down the hall,holding hands on their necks,were matching hickies. They smiled and waved us. "I knew they were going to hit it off." I said smugly. "I thought they already had 'hit it off'." Antonio responded confused. "No,they just liked each other alot."

"Well,that explains the holding hands and looking each other in the eyes thing." Antonio said sarcastically. I laughed and kissed Antonio goodbye as the bell rang. When I was passing the janitors closet,I could hear faint moaning. I stopped and pressed my ear to the door and heard more moaning,but louder. I quietly opened the door and switched on the lights. I gasped in surprise at what I saw.


	11. Chapter 11 Tell me something

Jake was on top of Meli,both of them naked. Meli gasped loudly and covered herself the best way she can with her clothes. "Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry!" I exclaimed. Jake jumped up and covered his male part. "I'm sorr-" I stopped short. I felt like I was going to puke. I immediately ran for the bathroom. I bust the stall door open,closed it with my foot,and threw up in the toilet. I lifted my head when finished and slumped against the wall. I could hear the air conditioner and footsteps getting closer to the bathroom. As expected,the door opens. I stayed quiet and waited for them to leave. "Did you hear,that girl,Katerina,is pregnant with Antonio's' baby?"

"Are you serious?"

"yes!"

"Antonio is too good for her. I don't know why he even wanted to go out with her."

"He probably felt sorry for her."

"I know right? I mean,what does she have that I don't? I'm gorgeous and popular."

"I know. I don't see why he turned you down. That girl is a slut!"

"Right? Anyways,we better get to class."

"Yeah." Once the girls left,I made sure their footsteps became faint and then,ran out the bathroom. "Kat!" I heard someone call out. I turned around and saw Meli running towards me. I stopped. "Hey Meli." I said uncomfortable. I could feel the akwardness in the air. "Hey,where are you going?" she asked. "Home. I'm not feeling too good.." I answered quietly. "But school barely started."

"I know..but I'm feeling really sick."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"No,it's ok.."

"I'm driving you home. Come on." Meli pulled me to her car and got in,turning the keys in the ignition. I got in,closed the door,and buckled my seat belt. "Listen,I'm sorry you saw that. I didn't mean for anyone to see that..." Meli finally spoke. I looked at her emotionless. I didn't expect nor want to talk about this. I sighed. "It's ok..just imagine if it was someone else." I said laughing. Meli gave a meaningful laugh. "Yeah. I guess I'm glad it was you and not principle Manson."

"You would've been in BIG trouble!"

"I know!" we both laughed. "This is some Wednesday I'm having." I muttered to myself. The rest of the car ride to Antonio's house (Well My house now too) was quiet. I guess neither of us knew what else to say. Finally,Meli pulled up to my house. "Hope you feel better Kat." Meli said turning to me. I thanked her and got out the car. Once inside the house,I went upstairs. I closed the door to my room and sat on my bed. I replayed what the girls in the bathroom were saying as I took off my shoes. A tear rolled down my eye. My life was ruined. Girls thought I was a total slut. Well,who wouldn't? I was going to have a baby for gods sake! I started sobbing loudly. I lyed on my bed and just cried until sleep took over.

Later that day,I woke up to the sound of the front door closing. I froze in fright,hoping it wasn't Kyrie. I could hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs. I instantly got up and hid on the side of the door. The footsteps were right at my door. I covered my mouth and quickly got a weapon. The door opened slowly and I saw a tall man walk into the room. I couldn't see the face. I walked up behind the man quietly as possible. Just as I was about to knock the man out,he turned around sharply and caught my arm. I gasped out loud. The man was Antonio. I sighed in relief and Antonio let go of my arm. "Thank god it's you!" I cried in relief. 'Who did you think it was?" Antonio laughed. "I thought you were Kyrie." I sighed. My heart was beating fast. "Why Kyrie?"

"I don't know...Just thought you were him."

"oh." Antonio said nodding. Antonio stared at me intently as if trying to see through me. "Are you ok?" he asked suddenly worried. "I'm fine,I just thought you were him thats all.."

"Katerina,please tell me. I can't protect you if you don't tell me whats going on.." he urged. I sighed. "That day Kyrie confronted me,he said that I wished I didn't say what I said...I just thought you were him and that he was going to kill me. It would be pretty easy too,since I don't know anything about being a vampiress.." I said and looked down,tears starting to pour out. Antonio immediately hugged me. "I'm not going to let him hurt you..I promise." he said in a soothing voice. He pulled away and grasped my hands in his and looked me in my tearful eyes. "I'm going to tell you everything I know about us." he said. I wiped my eyes and nodded before we both sat down on my bed. "Vampires/vampiress' could,of course,hear every little thing. We can also compel people to do whatever we say."

"How do you compel someone?"

"You just look someone straight in the eyes and tell them what you want them to do. there are vampires that use it for bad. My family use it for good. We only use it when someone discovers what we are and when we drink from someone." I stared at him intently. "Is that all?" I asked curiously. Antonio shook his head. "We can also jump from a high distance and have maximum strengh."

"I thought vampires have red eyes."

"We eyes turn red when we get the meantime,our eyes are our natural color." Antonio explained.

"Are you telling me you knew my eyes were red when I was angry and yelled at you?!" I shouted. All this time,when I got mad,my eyes turned red and no one told me about it. Now,I was angry. "Yes..like they are right now.I may say that red eyes make you look sexier." Antonio said calmly,a smirk crossing his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Who was I kidding? I couldn't stay mad at Antonio. Antonio laughed as I laughed and hugged me. "I love you." he said sweetly. I smiled into his chest. "I love you too." Antonio brought me down with him as he lay down on the bed. He kissed the top of my head. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He whispered. I sighed,but didn't answer. "Katerina?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"No." I answered honestly. I looked up at him. "I heard some girls talking about you and me in the bathroom earlier today. That's why I left home early."

"What did they say that made you so upset?"

"One of them were talking about how you chose me over her.."I said. Antonio sighed heavily. "Courtney..yesterday,she threw herself at me and I rejected her,telling her I loved you and always will. She got upset and stormed off crying." he explained. I looked deep into his eyes as if trying to find out a mystery. "But why did you chose me? It's like what Courney said.. What do I have that she doesn't? She's popular and beautiful and..I'm not.." I looked down,tears threatening to fall. Antonio lifed my chin so our eyes would meet. "You have my heart..you have everything I've wanted in someone. Beauty,an amazing personality,the way you love the simple things in life...you don't try to be like anyone else. Your real and girls like Courtney are fake. Your not afraid to show the real you. Your not afraid to express your opinion. You go with your own flow and don't let anyone tell you what to do. You fight back. Your not a pacifist or a pushover. You go with your beliefs and that's all I've ever wanted in someone." I was crying now. Antonio wiped my tears away and kissed me on the lips softly. "I love you,don't question it." he said sweetly. I smiled weakly at him and lay my head back on his chest as Antonio wrapped his arms around me. "I love you.." I said as I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Missing

I awoke to a beautiful Thursday morning. I glanced up at Antonio,who was still sleeping peacefully and kissed his lips lightly,not wanting to wake him up. I got up from bed and walked downstairs. Everything was quiet..too quiet. Usually,Antonios parents were up. I knocked on their door lightly. There was no answer. Something didn't feel right. I opened the door carefully and peeked inside the room. Antonios parents weren't there. "I guess they went to work early" I said out loud to myself. I closed the door and headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. I saw that the kitchen was the way it was left from yesterday. Nothing has changed. The terrible feeling grew more and I was starting to worry. I looked outside the window. Their cars were there. Now,I was panicking. I ran up the stairs,to my room. "Antonio! Antonio! Wake up!" I yelled frantically. I saw his eyes flutter open and he sat up in bed,rubbing his eyes. He looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked groggily. "Your parents!" I cried. Antonios eyes were wide now and he jumped out of bed. "What happened?! Are they ok?!"

"They're gone Antonio! They returned last night,but they aren't here! Their cars are here,but not them!"

"Are you sure?!"

"YES! I have a bad feeling something terrible has happened to them!" I was worried now. Nothing felt right at all. Antonio ran out of the room and I followed him downstairs. He ran outside,then ran back in. He looked in their bedroom,the living room,the backyard,the garage,and attic,and even the bathrooms,but they were nowhere to be found. "Call the police!" He yelled. I ran to the phone and instantly dialed 911. "Kamical Police Department,what's your emergency?" It was a mans voice. "My boyfriends parents are missing! They came home last night,but they are not here! All that's here are their cars and my boyfriend and I and I think something terrible has happened to them!" I cried. "Miss? Calm down. Take a deep breath. Now,what's your address?"

"756 Somlin Road."

"Ok,we're on our way." the police said. I muttered an okay and hung up the phone. I glanced at Antonio sitting on the couch. He looked upset,distressed. I mean,his parents were just adultnapped. I would be as upset as he is. Moments later,the doorbell rang. I opened the door to reveal two male police officers. One was a bit chubby with dark hair and grey eyes. The other police officer was completely different. He had blue eyes,was buff,and had short blonde hair. "Good morning miss. Are you the one that made the call?" The chubby one asked. I nodded and ushered them inside. "Can you please tell me everything that has happened from the beginning? the blonde one asked calmly. We all sat on the couch and told them everything from when I woke up. Antonio and I decided to miss school. Throughout the entire day,I kept thinking of who would take them,until a sudden thought popped into my head. Kyrie. It all makes sense now. Kyrie took them to get back at Antonio,because Antonio chose me over him. This was all a warning. Now,I'm even more worried. _I can't tell Antonio right now. He has already been through soo much and he doesn't even feel like talking to anyone right now. I'll just wait for the right moment_, I thought to myself.


	13. Chapter 13 The fight and first feed

2 months have passed,Antonios parents have been missing for a month and a half,and Christmas was only 2 weeks away. "Hey." Antonio greeted as he hugged be from behind and kissed my cheek. "Hey." I said smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Wrapping a Christmas gift."

"For me?" Antonio teased. "Maybe" I teased back and winked. "Can I open it now? or do I have to wait till Christmas?"

"You have to wait till Christmas." I laughed. "Fine,Well I have a Christmas gift for you and I want you to open it now."

"Really? Aww Antonio.." I said happily. Antonio handed me a perfectly wrapped box and kissed me softly. "It's for the baby." he said. I looked at him heartfelt as I revealed a beautiful,beige bear. "This is wonderful Antonio! I'm sure the baby will love it!" I exclaimed. "Now,the nursery is complete. So,what are we naming the baby?"

"I haven't given that much thought. I was hoping you could help me pick a name."

"It's a girl right?" Antonio asked. "I don't know,but I have a feeling it is."

"What happens when it turns out it isn't? I mean,I figured it was going to be a girl,since we got everything in pink."

"When we were looking at cribs and stuff for the baby,I had this strong feeling it's going to be a girl. Trust me on this."

"When do we find out the sex?"

"tomorrow and we have to be there by 1:30. So,that would mean we would have to leave school by 12 or 12:30." I explained. "Sounds good." Antonio replied and kissed me. I put my arms around him and we sat there kissing for a while. "Want to take a late night walk? It's a beautiful night." Antonio suggested when we finally pulled apart. "Sure" I replied and got my coat. The snow was thick and the air was freezing as cold as ice. "Lets start thinking of names for the baby."Antonio said holding my hand. "Okay,so what if it's a boy? What name do you like?" I asked. Antonio pondered for a moment. "Hmm...how about Anthony?"

"That's perfect!"

"Thank you. So,if it ends up being a girl like you think it is?"

"I'm stuck between Charlotte,Emily,and Stella." I said biting my lip. "Charlotte...I love that name..it's my mothers name..." Antonio said softly. I could see tears welling up in his eyes. I hugged him tight. "No word on them?" I asked quietly. Antonio shook his head,tears flowing down his cheeks quietly. "Who would take them?" Antonio asked tears streaming down from his eyes..from his sad,perfect green eyes..It broke my heart seeing him like this. I placed at hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I think I know who took them.."

"Who?"

"Kyrie.."

"Why would Kyrie take them?"

"He would do anything to get you back. He probably thought if he took your parents,you would do anything to get them back,meaning going back to him.." I said wanting to cry. I held back the tears and looked down preparing for the next part. "Or..he could've killed them for revenge..for rejecting him..for wanting to be with me.." A tears rolled down my face and Antonio stared at me intently. "How long have you thought this?" he asked. I stared at him and sighed. "The day they went missing.."

"What?! And you haven't told me anything till now?!"

"I was waiting for the right moment.."

"Well,next time,don't wait for the right moment! Tell me! Damn it,the police gave up the search and if you would've told me,I would've told them!" he yelled. I saw his eyes red with anger. I was starting to get angry myself. "And what would you have said to the police if I did?! huh?! 'Oh,my vampire ex-boyfriend took them,because I turned straight and rejected him cause I love my pregnant girlfriend.'? Is that what you would have told them?! Hmm?! Plus,the police here suck and give up easily!" I yelled back.

"No! I would've told them something else! And how do I know if it's my baby?! How do I know if it isn't someone elses?!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I automatically slapped him. He gasped in shock and fell backwards. "How dare you say that! Of course it's your baby and if you don't believe it,then take a paternity test tomorrow!" I yelled and started walking away. I could hear Antonio getting up and running towards me,so I stopped. I turned around to see that we were face to face. "Look,I'm sorry. It's just that I'm stressed and I've been thinking about that time you got raped and-"

"What? How did you know I got raped?" I asked curious.

"Cause I was there. After I left,I walked around town and then I heard muffled cries and lots of yelling. I went to check it out and saw it was you."

"You were the one that saved me?"

"Yes.."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"One,because my secret was still my secret,and two,I completely forgot about that when you turned and I told you everything and when you got pregnant. I thought it was mine at first,but then I remembered that you got raped." he explained. "Then we really need to take a paternity test.." I said worried. I hoped it was Antonios baby and not that creeps. "Antonio?"

"Yeah?"

"I have this really bad craving for blood. I can just taste it in my mouth and it's making me reallyy thirsty.."

"Cravings already? How cute. I guess we will have to get you someone to feed on then."

I stared at him in shock. "But I don't want to feed on someone. That's horrible and I don't even want to drink blood. That's just gross!"

"Your craving it,and when you crave something like that,it's just going to get worse. You need to feed."

"What about the baby?" I asked cautiously. "The baby will be fine. If your craving blood,the baby must be craving blood." Antonio said. Just then,Antonios eyes shot up and he was staring at me. "What?" I asked uncomfortable and a little frightened. "The baby's craving blood. That means the baby is rather a half vampire or a pure vampire like me,which means,it is my baby. The man who raped you probably couldn't have children" he explained,a smile spreading across his face. "How do you know all this?" I asked. I saw a blush run across his face. "Umm..Vampire sex/baby talk is different from mortal baby/sex talk.." I laughed as Antonio looked away and kissed his cheek. "No need to be embarrassed. My mom gave me 'the talk' too,but the mortal kind" I said and giggled. "Then I guess there's no need for a paternity test." Antonio said as he laced his fingers with mine. "I guess not." I responded. We stared into each others eyes. Antonios eyes were no longer red. They were the beautiful emerald-green that I loved. "So,how 'bout that craving? Lets go." Antonio said tugging me forward. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To feed your craving."

We walked until we got to an alley. There was a homeless man asleep next to a trashcan,covered with a little blanket. I felt sorry for him. "Dinner's served!" Antonio announced. I looked up at him appalled. "You want me to drink from this man?!" I exclaimed. "Why not? There's a big chance he's going to die. Might as well put him out of his misery while he's asleep." Antonio said lightly. I looked back at the sleeping man,then at Antonio and nodded. "Your right." I said quietly and leaned into the man. I could smell his blood. It smelled sweet,which is weird,considering he's homeless. I felt my fangs pop out. I hesitated as I got ready to bite down on his wrist. I glanced at Antonio. He nodded in agreement. I then bit down into the wrist I held and drank. It tasted heavenly. The taste was indescribable as well as the feeling it gave me as it coursed through me. As my thirst satisfied,I could hear the mans heartbeat slow to a stop. I pulled away and wiped my mouth clean of blood. I had killed the man. I started to cry silently,as I backed away. Antonio came up behind me and hugged me tightly. He kissed my head and soothed me. I pulled away from his grasped and walked towards the now,dead man. I kissed his head lightly and covered him a bit more. "I'm sorry.."I whispered and started walking towards home. I didn't bother waiting for Antonio.

As I walked inside,I felt myself being thrown across the room. I screamed as I saw it was Kyrie.

**I realllyyy hate doing authors notes like this,but I wanted to apologize for the late update. You see,I'm homebound and I've had alot of work to do. I've been really busy with that and I hope I answered your question for those who were wondering how would you know whos baby it is. Also,I will ve going back to previous chapters and edit them,add things,take things out,change some things,etc. Anyways,I hope you liked the chapter!Review,Review,Review!  
><strong>**oxoxox!  
><strong>**-KaterinaRose**


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbye for now

Antonio instantly rushed by my side and helped me sit up. He looked at Kyrie with rage. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled,his eyes glowing a deep red. Kyrie smirked. "You left me for her? ha! You would've had a wonderful life with me,wouldn't need to worry about taking care of stupid babies." he said calmly. "But no! You have to leave ME for HER!" Kyrie yelled his red eyes flaring with rage. "What do you want?! Where the hell are my parents?!" Antonio shouted. "I want you to dump that troll and be with me and only me! And as for your parents,don't worry,they aren't too far."

"Let them go Kyrie!"

"NO! Not unless you dump the bowling ball and come back to me and never leave me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine then! I guess your parents will have to pay the price! Gerson!"

Just then,a tall and big guy walked into the living room with Antonios parents tied up. I looked at Antonio and saw surprise in his face. Kyrie smirked and walked towards Antonios parents. "Poor Charlotte and Jeremy. They are going to die painfully. It's a pity. They would've made great grandparents." Kyrie teased. He pulled a dagger out of his sleeve and circled it around Antonios mothers heart. Antonio was trying to hold back. I needed to do something quick. All of a sudden,Antonio flitted to Kyrie and knocked him down. Gerson grabbed Antonio by the arms and held him down. I could see Antonio struggling to free himself. It was no use. Gerson was too strong. Kyrie go up and walked up to Antonio. "You little bitch!" he shouted and punched Antonio in the left cheek. As if remembering me,Kyrie walked towards me. He grabbed me by the hair and tossed me in front of Antonio. I landed on my knees and yelped in pain. I placed my hand on my abdomen,as if soothing the baby. I felt Kyrie grab my hands and tie them together. Antonio was beyond raging. "KaterinaRose...such a pretty troll. She would be way to valuable to kill. Even more valuable than your parents. Forget your parents,I'm going to torture you by torturing little Katerina here." Kyrie said in a teasing tone. "NO! Don't you dare Kyrie!" Antonio yelled. In response,Kyrie grinned and plunged his dagger an inch away from my heart. I screamed in pain,Antonio,screaming too. Happy with the response he was getting from Antonio,Kyrie stabbed me in my back. I screamed even louder,tears spilling out of my eyes. Antonio was trying to fight off Gerson,but failed. There was nothing he could do,but watch and yell. Kyrie kept stabbing me in any place other than my abdomen,leaving that for last,before he kills me completely. I was crying hard now. I screamed in agony as Kyrie stabbed my upper thigh. "STOP! KYRIE,STOP! I'LL BE WITH YOU,I PROMISE. JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE!" Antonio cried out. Kyries head jerked up to Antonio and he grinned,satisfied. "It's cute to see you in mercy. Let him go Gerson. "

Gerson let Antonio go as instructed and backed away an inch. Antonio stood up and faced Kyrie.

"I'll be with you,if you leave Katerina and my parents alone."

"Hmm...Ok,but pull anything,and they all die."

"I won't pull anything,I promise."

"Then let go. We are leaving now."

"Let me say goodbye at least!" Antonio yelled angrily. Kyries smiled faded and he nodded. "Make it quick." he said.

Antonio walked up to me and hugged me tightly. He kissed my cheek lightly and placed his hand on my abdomen. I cried silent tears as I held on to him. "Please,don't leave me. Please." I begged. "I have to.." he replied saddened. He then,got up and went to say his goodbyes to his parents. I could hear a deafening sounds of shrill sirens blaring out. It was getting closer. I covered my ears,as well did everyone else. Suddenly,it stopped and all I could hear is a car door slamming and footsteps walking toward the house. The doorbell rings. Kyrie answers it calmly. "Police. We got a call of a-"

"Nothing happened here. It was just lots of fighting. Now,leave." Kyrie said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Kyrie compelled him. The police officer nodded and left. Kyrie closed the door and turned towards us. "Lets go love."

"I'm coming." he replied. Antonios parents crawled next to me and we all hugged each other,saying our final goodbyes to Antonio. Once,he let go of us,Kyrie and him were gone. I cried as Antonios mom held me. Antonio left to save us. There was one thing I knew about Antonio though,he was going to come back someday. We will be together again,once Kyrie was killed. I held onto whatever hope I had. I was going to get Antonio back and kill Kyrie if it's THE LAST thing I do. I promise.


	15. Chapter 15 It's a Girl!

The next morning was my doctor's appointment. The appointment where I find out the gender of the baby..even though I knew it had to be a girl. I just wish Antonio was here with me. This was supposed to be our moment. The happiest moment of our lives,but that was taken away from the both of us. _I'm completely alone and who knows,I could never get Antonio back. He may never see his-STOP! You WILL get him back. He WILL see his baby grow up and I WILL find him!_,I thought to myself. I looked around the room to see most of the soon to be mothers and fathers staring at me. _Jeez,I'm not a fucking alien! So what if I'm a pregnant teen? It's normal these days! Get over it!_ I was angered. I heard a loud gasp and realized what was happening. I looked away and I could hear her whispering to her spouse about what she just saw. "Landon,that girls eyes turned red!" she whispered frightened (which to me,was loud).

"Brenda,you're seeing things. No ones eyes turn red." her spouse,Landon,said calmly.

"But I saw them!" she exclaimed quietly. I knew what I had to do. I got my compact mirror out and checked my eyes. They were back to the green color I've always had. I closed the mirror and put it away. Then,I got up from my seat and walked over to the frightened woman and her husband. "Can I talk to you both for a minute?" I asked sweetly. The couple looked at each other. The woman,Brenda,shook her head to her husband,but he ignored her. "Sure. Come Brenda." he finally responded. We went off to the side and I looked deep into their eyes. "Brenda,you did not see anything and Landon,your wife never said anything to you." They both stared back and nodded their heads slowly. "You may go now." I dismissed. They both left and I smiled at them. "KaterinaRose Diamond?" the nurse called out. I followed the nurse into a room. "Okay, lie down on this please." the nurse said,patting an examine bed. I slowly walked over to it and made myself comfortable. The nurse walked lifted up my shirt,exposing my big abdomen. She smoothed over a cool gel substance on it and goes over it with a doppler. "Take a look at your baby in the screen," the nurse said smiling. I looked over at the screen and instantly saw the beautiful little creature growing inside me. "Do you want to know the gender?" the nurse asked. I nodded,smiling. "Well,congratulatons,it's a girl." she said. I felt tears threatening to fall out. I knew it was a girl. I could feel it. I was so excited! "So,where's the father?" the nurse asked. I looked at her stunned. I didn't know what to tell her. "Um...he couldn't...umm..make it. He's...out of town.." I replied. The nurse nodded in understanding. I sighed heavily.

Once I got home, I plopped down on the couch and started planning out how I was going to get Antonio back. Just thinking about him made me want to cry. I couldn't bear being without him. It was all too heart-breaking. I slowly wiped away the tears that had fallen and lied down. I was exhausted and needed sleep. Suddenly,darkness took over me.

**sorry guys! I knoww it's been really long,but I'm back in school and it's been hard. I also have been really busy and I'm also working on a new story called The People Who Killed Her Blindly. It's a little similar to 13 Reasons Why,except it's different and completely different. The only similarity is that a girl in high school dies and there is a tape,but the tape aren't cassette tapes,the tape is a video tape explaining what she's been through. Read it on FictionPress to find out more! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Lonely with cravings

I awoke on the couch the next afternoon. _Damn pregnancy making me sleep_ alot!,I thought. I layed there for a moment thinking to myself when all of a sudden I heard shuffling from upstairs. _I thought Antonio's parents went to work..._

I looked outside the window,only to see no cars in the driveway. I started to get scared. I slowly and quietly went up the stairs, towards the noise. It was coming from my bedroom. I stopped infront of the rooms door and took in a breath. I pushed the door open silently and peered inside. There was a man peering through my drawers. I started to scream, but before I could, the man was suddenly infront of me, his hand over my mouth. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Antonio?" I asked in disbelief. He smiled as he took his hand off my mouth and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, not wanting to let go. We pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. "I've missed you soo much." he said sweetly. I smiled, letting tears roll down my cheek. Antonio wiped them away with his thumbs carefully. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. We held each other for a long moment. I pulled away from him and looked into his beautiful, emerald green eyes. Before I could ask him how he got away from Kyrie, the doorbell rang. I didn't bother looking away from him. I held onto him tightly and buried my face in his chest. I didn't care who was at the door. I just wanted to be here with Antonio forever. When I looked up, he wasn't in my arms. I looked around the room. Nothing was touched. The drawer he was looking in was closed as if it never was touched. Then, I realized something. Antonio was never here... It was all my imagination, but it felt soo real. I started to cry. The doorbell rang again. I wiped my tears away quickly and answered the door. Meli and Jake were at my front door with all sorts of treats. "Hey! We got you...What's wrong?" Meli asked. I shook my head. "Nothing. Come in."

I unblocked their path and let them enter. "Oh, come on! I could totally tell you were crying! You have tear stains on your cheeks and your eyes look puffy!" Meli stated. I rolled my eyes and looked Meli and Jake straight in their eyes. "I was NOT crying." I stated and they just nodded their heads. After that,they didn't ask about it. We were munching out the rest of the day, talking and laughing. I couldn't get my mind off Antonio, what happened earlier today. I was stressed out. I missed Antonio alot._ I can't have my baby without him. I just can't!_, I thought. "Earth to Kat! Hellooo!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at a worried Meli and Jake. "Sorry.." I apologized. "I was asking you how many months you were already, cause you look fucking huge!" Meli exclaimed. I gave a small chuckle. "Uhhh...6 months.." I lied. I still couldn't tell her about the whole vampire thing. The truth was, I was 3 months pregnant. I had 2 more months to go before I popped out this little monster. I smiled at the thought of having a mini Antonio and me running around the house,but my smile faded as the thought of raising a baby alone wasn't appealing to me. I pushed the thoughts aside and focused on my friends. We watched some movies and I made Jake go out and get me a double cheeseburger. I was craving one soo bad! He grumbled and went off to get me one. Once he got back, I downed the burger fast. My friends looked at me in astonishment as they watched me eat. Then, another craving kicked in. Blood. I wanted some real bad. I didn't want to drink from my friends, but I was soo thirsty and I needed to satisfy my craving before I went mad. I used my compulsion on Jake and Meli, telling them that they wont remember any of this and won't make a sound before I bit down into Jakes neck. I drank vigorously until my craving was satisfied. I didn't drink enough to kill him, but he was going to be feeling weak for a while. After that, they left the house and I went to bed too exhausted to even change. Sleep came fast.

**Sorry guys for not updating for sooo long! I've been super busy and I've been having my own personal problems. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry it's short, but it's late. I promise to make the next one more interesting and longer. Thank you for keeping up with me! **

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

**-KaterinaRose**


End file.
